A Bond Across Time
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: (Complete)After Kagome sees IY & Kikyo together she locks herself on the other side of the well. She's sure that if IY comes after her,he probably has feeling for her too. But IY ends up feeling so guilty he never comes through the well for her. IYKag
1. Kagome’s Tears

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me. ^_^

Full Summary: After Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together she locks herself on the other side of the well. She's sure that if Inuyasha comes after her, he probably has feeling for her too. Unfortunately, Inuyasha ends up feeling so guilty he never comes through the well for her, instead he, Shippou, and Kirara go through hundreds of years the manual youkai way, by just living. IY/Kag

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so go easy on me. This is just an idea I had one day…

A/N 2: By the way, this chapter is under Kagome's POV. 

**Part 1: Kagome's Tears**

****

I don't think I'll ever forget what happened that day. I think Inuyasha still feels guilty about it, come to think of it. 

It all began on a warm night in May. I didn't know it then, but it would be years before I would see Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippou again. _And the last time I would see Miroku and Sango ever again. _

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and I were all sitting around a little campfire. It was a common scene at night for us when we couldn't reach a village to sleep in. Kirara was curled up next to Sango, her tails covering her large, red eyes while Shippou sat on my lap, snoring loudly. 

A well-known slap could be heard ringing through the quiet darkness. Miroku cupped his red cheek grinning mournfully causing me to laugh. Sango was scowling somewhat, her dark hair framing her face. 

Shippou grunted in his sleep as I peered off into the forest, searching for the absent member of our group. My senses couldn't pick up Inuyasha at all so I slowly removed Shippou from my knee and turned to the others. 

"I'm just going to go see what Inuyasha's doing, guys," I told Sango and Miroku. 

Sango nodded and Miroku said, "Just be careful, Lady Kagome."

I smiled at them and walked deeper into the dense forest in the direction Inuyasha had gone. Soon after we had set up camp, he had disappeared, his pointed ears alert and constantly turning as if looking for a particular sound. 

After several minutes I reached a clearing that was alive with moths and tiny, delicate flowers. I wasn't really paying attention to them though as I kneeled in the grass. I was studying the figures of Inuyasha and Kikyo, their hair swirling in a light wind. I realized Inuyasha seemed to be pleading with Kikyo, though I caught free of his words. His golden orbs were glittering with emotion in the moonlight while Kikyo's eyes remained impassive. 

"Kikyo," I heard Inuyasha say. "I never wanted things to turn out like this!"

Kikyo, who was facing towards me, turned slightly and her eyes locked with mine. I froze. A small smile played across her lips as she remarked to Inuyasha, "No, I suppose you didn't. After all, you did pledge to me that with the Shikon Jewel you would become human, remember?"

And with that she kissed Inuyasha square on the mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he still leaned into it. 

It was then that I made a noise; a small pained gasp escaped my mouth. _'Not again,' _I had thought. _'There kissing **again** and here I am, the miserable spectater!' _

Inuyasha's canine-like ears flicked at the sound and he pulled abruptly away from Kikyo who glowered at me. He turned to me then. When he realized what I had undoubtedly seen, he gulped and went to me.

But by then, I didn't want to see him. My eyes brimming with tears I stood up and ran out of the meadow. He easily caught up with me though, grabbing my wrist and calling out my name. 

"Let go!" I yelled. 

But he didn't and he swung me around to face him. "Kagome," he panted. "I-I-"

He couldn't seem to get the words out, either way I didn't let him. "_Inuyasha_, I'm going home!" I screamed. "You can just…Oh! _Go find the shards yourself!_" Here I scrunched up my face to keep my tears from falling to no avail. They cascaded down my cheeks and onto the damp Earth beneath our feet. 

When he still didn't let go I shrieked, "Sit! Sit! SIT!SIT!SIT! _SIT! **SIT!!!**_" 

Inuyasha made a sort of  '_Ouff!_' sound as he hit the dirt hard, his clawed hand instantly releasing my wrist. 

Then I ran, my tears luminous in the moonlight. I ran back to camp ignoring Sango and Miroku's protests as I hopping clumsily onto my bike, grabbing my backpack. I was sure it wouldn't take Inuyasha long to recover and I wanted to be near the well when he did. We were about a mile away from Kaede's village, I soon discovered as I rode my bike as rapidly as possible down the dirt road. 

I could hear Miroku and Sango shouting in the distance and eventually hear a ringing yell from Inuyasha. _'He's already reached the camp!'_ I thought, pedaling faster. 

I jumped off my bicycle, dragging it through some shrubs until I could just make out the recognizable square outline in the dark. _The Bone-Eater's Well._

I threw my backpack into its depths and pulled my bike over to its edge. Before I could begin to drag it down the well, Inuyasha appeared in a whirl of thick white hair and red attire.

"Kagome!" he cried out. "_Whatareyoudoing_?!" he asked in a jumble. 

I brushed some tears off my face and replied, "I-It seems you'd be better off without me, Inuyasha… Why don't you go back to Kikyo before she says something like, 'Does that girl mean more to you than I do?' _again_?" I sniffed a bit and continued, "Besides, she does mean more to you than I do. She's a powerful miko after all and I-I'm just a shard d-detector." I turned away from him then, and began to pull my bike down into the well again.

"Fuck! Stop it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but I just looked up at him one more time, tears still twinkling out of my eyes, before reaching the bottom of the well with my bike. "Kagome, I-" I heard him yell. I grabbed my backpack and watched as the familiar swirl of bluish purple colors surrounded me. Soon, I was back home, an empty feeling in my chest. 

I dragged my bike and backpack out of the well. After that, I pulled out the little vial filled with some of the Shikon Jewel shards from around my neck and clasped it tightly in my hand before throwing it into the well. In a flash of light, they vanished back to the Feudal Era. 

I stood there for a few moments, tears still falling. Without the shards, I was locked on this side now. _'If he doesn't come after me, I'll never see him again,'_ I thought and I collapsed onto my knees, sobbing. 

_He never did came through the well after me…_

************************************************************************

A/N: So there's my first chapter. Yea, I know Inuyasha should've gone after Kagome but that probably would've ended my story, no? Besides, Inuyasha does stupid things like that sometimes. 

Inuyasha: Hey…

Miroku: It's true though. 

Inuyasha: *pounds Miroku on the head*

Miroku: @_@

Sango: *shakes head and sighs*

A/N 2: Don't forget to review!

Shippou: *munching on candy* Yum…Bye, etherdody!

A/N 3: Bye, everyone! ^_-


	2. Shippou's Tale

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." If I owned it, then this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it?

A/N: This chapter's under an adult Shippou's POV.

Part 2: Shippou's Tale 

****

I missed Kagome a lot over the years. Inuyasha, the stubborn ass, couldn't bring himself to see Kagome again. I think he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had, but just ended up hurting her by not going after her. 

I remember waking up that day to the sound of the others (minus Kagome) arguing. I blinked up at them in fatigue, wondering what was going on. Inuyasha yelled out in his usual foul language and took off in a red and white blur. 

Kirara was up too now, peering around, like me, in confusion. 

"Come on, Kirara!" Sango called out, her face hot with anger. Kirara transformed into her larger, fiercer form in a blaze of fire. Sango and Miroku hopped onto her back and I just managed to do so too before Kirara took off after Inuyasha.

When we reached that strange well that led to Kagome's time, Inuyasha was standing there alone, something clasped tightly in his right hand. He turned to us slowly, his golden eyes unfocused. He didn't say anything; he just held out his right hand. Inside, resting on his palm, was Kagome's little container of shards of the Shikon no Tama. 

"Inuyasha!" I hollered. "Where's Kagome?!"

He blinked causing his pupil's to finally focus. "Gone," he whispered. Then, he walked away from us as if he were in a trance.

************************************************************************

"Why don't you just apologize?!" I roared at Inuyasha the following day.

Inuyasha whacked me on the head causing me to fall backwards. He didn't respond verbally though, no matter what I said.

"What exactly did you do to Kagome?" demanded Sango. She was standing next to Miroku as we walked down the road to Kaede's village. 

Inuyasha's frown deepened as he replied, "She saw me with Kikyo."

"And?" Miroku, Sango, and I exclaimed.

"She ran away."

"Argh! Before that, Inuyasha! She looked pretty upset!" Sango shouted. 

"I-I…er…" Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

"Lady Kagome didn't see you kissing Kikyo like last time, did she?" Miroku asked peering at Inuyasha.

After awhile, Inuyasha nodded causing Sango to strike Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu and Miroku to thump him with his staff. 

"You two-timer jerk!" I yelled while Kirara snarled. 

Inuyasha muttered an expletive under his breath and Sango mumbled, "You're hopeless…"

We went on in silence.

************************************************************************

We continued to search for the shards a few days later. Our normal days were like this: yell at Inuyasha, whack Inuyasha with heavy objects, walk, Sango thumped Miroku with her Hiraikotsu or her fist, fight some youkai, and meet some ninjen. It just wasn't the same without Kagome though. A couple of times I tried to sneak to the well and go see Kagome but Inuyasha would always stop me. 

It was like that for a whole year. Fight. Walk. _Bury dead people!_ Fight. Walk…

It seemed like it would go on forever until one day, we found Naraku, and he, Kanna, and Kagura attacked us. 

I'll admit I wasn't much help. I mean I was only a kit and fox fire and illusions can only do so much… Fine, fine! Okay, I was a weakling and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara did most of the fighting! 

In the end, Naraku obtained all of the Shikon Jewel shards and combined them. We all would've died then if it hadn't been for Inuyasha. He was bleeding like crazy but he still managed to beat the stuffing out of Naraku right as Naraku was trying to use the Shikon no Tama for a wish. Inuyasha threw the jewel out of Naraku's grasp. It glittered and I was able to catch it. 

So while Inuyasha and Naraku were killing each other, I was running from Kagura because Sango had been knocked unconscious and Miroku and Kirara were fighting Kanna. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun! Kagura was bleeding to death and all, but it still was a battle between one very fast wind youkai and a tiny kitsune! 

In the end, Inuyasha made the final blow and Naraku died. As soon as he did, Kanna and Kagura vanished in a flash of light. Kirara licked Sango's face and Miroku shook her until she woke up. When she did, Miroku and I explained to her how Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura died. 

As for Inuyasha, he just sat against a rock, his youkai blood slowly healing his body, but not his bleeding heart. He was soaked in blood and sweat, and his clothing was torn. His white hair was laying in a tangle over his face and when we all turned to him, he gave a small smile. 

Miroku turned to his hand. The air rip was gone. He smirked happily.

As for Sango's brother, Kohaku, his body and soul were finally at rest. 

I sighed and sat down in front of Inuyasha. "Here," I said handing him the complete Shikon no Tama. 

Inuyasha gave a choked laugh and muttered ironically, "This damn thing caused so much of _this_." I knew what he meant. My father had been killed because he had had a shard of the jewel. Kikyo had died because of Naraku's plot to get the jewel. Sango's family had died because of the same jewel-caused plot. Miroku's ancestors had died because of Naraku giving them an air rip because of that old jewel plot. 

"There's…" I had to pause to wet my parched lips. "There's one good thing that came outta the Shikon Jewel," I told him as the others stepped over to us.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked after awhile.

I smiled softly. I somehow knew Inuyasha wouldn't hit me for saying what I was about to say. "It gave us Kagome, right?"

I could hear Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all hold their breaths. 

Inuyasha blinked a bit before smiling ruefully. "Yea, this stupid piece of crap gave us Kagome," he said softly.

************************************************************************

For several years afterward, we spent our lives in Kaede's village. There, Inuyasha taught me some fighting skills. He claimed my running away from Kagura had shamed the group. Then I had pouted, but now I know Inuyasha was just teasing me and can laugh about it. 

Sango and Miroku married two years after Naraku's defeat. The only guests present were Inuyasha, Kirara, Kaede, other people from the village, and I. I really thought Kagome should've been there, but Inuyasha just gave me a hard glare when I mentioned Kagome at that time. I kept telling him she was just on the other side of the well, but he kept the Shikon no Tama with him at all times and never used it. 

About a year later, Sango had a little boy named Eitoku. He was an adorable baby and afterward, a very inquisitive young man. He was extremely restless, often wandering around on his own so that sometimes Inuyasha, Kirara, or I would have to go looking for him with our sensitive noses. 

Kaede passed away about five years after that, we placed her ashes next to the place Kikyo's had returned to after she had been destroyed by Naraku again. A young village woman became the new miko of the tiny town. 

While Sango, Miroku, Eitoku, and the villagers aged, Inuyasha, Kirara, Myouga, and I really did not. Of course, I didn't stop aging until I was an adult. That was just another unique thing about youkai. We lived a long, _long_, time. 

At the ripe age of eighty-two, Miroku died. He and Sango had had more children after Eitoku, two girls named Anai and Keikura. Soon after, Sango departed this life as well. We had the words _'Ryousai. Kenbo.'_ imprinted on Sango's gravestone. They mean _'Good wife. Wise mother.'_ and that's exactly what Sango was. 

************************************************************************

As the years went by, I missed them badly. I could recall all the adventures we had had together, the last few devoid of Kagome who had been like a mother to me. On my one-hundredth birthday, I set off without Inuyasha and Kirara. I told them I would visit them at least once every five years.

I never broke that promise. 

I came back with souvenirs and trinkets from all over the world. I was about four hundred years old when I went to the Americas for the first time. It was great filled with even newer things to be amazed over. I told Inuyasha and Kirara about it. Kirara would always mew in wonder.

************************************************************************

Finally, after hundreds of years, we would see Kagome. 

One day, I was able to drag Inuyasha into Tokyo. We were walking through Ueno Park, tiny Kirara sitting on my shoulder. The lotus blossoms were in bloom, sparkling in the sunlight. Inuyasha was wearing a baggy T-shirt and pants, a hat placed over his peculiar ears. While his hair was still long and white, mine was now short, but long enough so that it covered the pointed tips of my ears. I was wearing similar attire, but my shirt was blue while Inuyasha's was red like his old fire rat kimono. 

We were walking when a familiar scent reached our noses. We looked in the direction it was coming from to see a young mother sitting on a bench next to a baby boy in a stroller and a girl who appeared to be about seven or eight. There was no mistake. 

That little girl was Kagome. 

We watched as she bounced a medium-size, red ball around, her jet-black locks surrounding her young, innocent face. The ball slipped away from her and rolled towards us. I picked it up as little Kagome walked up to us. She peered up at us and reached out for the ball. I grinned and placed it in her small hands. "Here you go, Kag-er-little girl," I said. 

She smiled herself and waved to us as she walked away, the ball in hand. I turned slightly to Inuyasha to see his reaction. 

I swear I saw the wisp of a smile on his face. 

As we strolled away, I asked him, "Inuyasha, if Kagome was born with the Shikon no Tama inside of her and you have the jewel, does that mean right now there's two Shikon Jewels?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at me and answered, "Who the fuck cares?"

I laughed. "I was just wondering, old man," I taunted him.

He whacked me on the head. "I'm only about a hundred years older than you, bastard."

"So you finally admit you're an old fart!" I pointed out chuckling.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. I could see the vein in his forehead pulsing, meaning I had angered him somewhat. I grabbed Kirara off of my shoulder and, holding her in my hands, ran for my life.

"Get back here, you asshole!" Inuyasha roared after me.

"Nice language, Inuyasha! Now you know why I turned out so bad! You were my role model!" I shouted back at him. "Atleast I don't have a girlfriend whose still a tot!" I gulped and thought, _'Oh God! Now he's really going to kill me!'_

Inuyasha had stopped dead in his tracks though, his claws digging into his palms. He was scowling at me like I had just said something deeply insulting. Then, he took a deep breath and said coolly, "So, Shippou, you actually have a girlfriend?"

"Er-yea," I answered nervously. I had stopped and was now looking at Inuyasha. "She's a kitsune too. Name's Theresa, Tessie for short."

"Shippou?"

"Yea?"

"Never do what I did, okay?" Inuyasha continued.

I blinked at him and after awhile smiled sympathetically. "Yea, I promise I won't," I whispered. 

He nodded and then walked away. I watched him go feeling odd after having seen little Kagome. 

_I hoped that someday Inuyasha and Kagome would be together._

************************************************************************

A/N: So, there you have, a complete chapter under an adult Shippou's POV. ^_^

Shippou: Inuyasha didn't kill me at the end? Wow! 

Inuyasha: Don't think I'll go easy on ya next time, bastard.

Kirara: Mew…meow. Mew me ew ow mew. -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy (ChocolateEclar): I agree. One of these days we should wipe Inuyasha's mouth with soap.

Shippou: How can you understand her? You're not a youkai.

Choccy: Or am I? *evil laughter* *lightning flashes in the background*

Others: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: Ok, so I'm not a youkai. I am an almighty authoress though, so I decided I can understand Kirara. ^____^

Shippou: I can't believe you killed off Miroku and Sango!

Choccy: *shrugs* Well, unfortunately not every character can live hundreds of years.

A/N 2: **_Don't forget to review or else!!!!!!!!_ ***more evil laughter*

Others: *all sigh*

Choccy: ^_- Bye!


	3. Protecting the Shikon no Tama

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me. ^_^

To ???: Arigatou! ^_^ 

To Tinuviel: You're right. "IY/Kag" is now in my summary. Thanks a lot! ^_^ Yea, there's still youkai. In fact, Sesshy and Kouga are in this chapter, as well as some miscellaneous youkai. Thanks again!

To TetsuoTsubushi: Thankies! ^__-

To battousai rk8520: Thanks for the compliments! 

To Aarolye: Thanks, but can you be more specific on the grammatical errors part? (I don't know what exclusively you're talking about so I can't fix the errors.) ^_^

A/N: o_O Two chapter and I've already got six reviews… That's pretty good for me! ^______^

Shippou: You're easily amused.

Choccy: =P Like you should talk, fox boy.

A/N 2: Here's chapter 3, which is filled with youkai galore! ^_-

A/N 3: Almost forgot, this chapter's under Inuyasha's POV.

Shippou: -__-;;; *sarcastically* But I'm sure they couldn't tell even though its got enough curse words to float a boat?

Choccy: Oh shut up.

Shippou: Just trying to help. ^_-

**Part 3: Protecting the Shikon no Tama**

After the damn Shikon Jewel was completed I had to protect it. All sorts of youkai wanted it and even though I wasn't goin' to use it, I wasn't goin' to let anyone else use it either. (A/N: Naturally, this isn't the best-written chapter because Inuyasha's the narrator. ^_^)

Most of the youkai were puny, like different kinds of bugs and stuff. I kicked all their asses of course. One time Kouga the wimpy wolf came after the complete jewel, but after a long fight between him and my Tetsusaiga, I beat him. 

I would've let him go without any more bloodshed, but he yelled, "Where's my woman, mutt? Did she leave ya and run off with some 'body?"

My face went all red and I chased him with my sword all the way out of the Kaede's village. 

I tended to act like that when someone mentioned Kagome. After Kikyo had been 'killed' again by Naraku, I began to feel even more alone. 

_Damn it!_ I admit it! I had been an idiot and now Kagome was gone!

That stupid kit, Shippou, used to gripe about how I should just go say I was sorry to Kagome, but I just couldn't. It didn't seem right somehow. 

************************************************************************

To keep the kitsune from bellyaching, I began to teach him how to help me look after the jewel. He was as puny as some of the youkai that wanted the damn jewel, but he _was_ really young.

He never got as tall as me. By the time he was fully grown, he only reached my chest. He did get better at holding his own though. I showed him how to rely on his own strength and not his little tricks. 

When he left to go traveling, he was actually a pretty good fighter.

Of course, even without Shippou, there was always Kirara. She doesn't have a human form, but she's still one tough neko youkai. She would turn into that tiger-sized form if I needed her.

The thing was, after Miroku and Sango died, nothing felt right anymore.

************************************************************************

That day Shippou dragged me into Tokyo, I not only saw Kagome but my damn half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

After I walked away from Shippou, he hung back for a few moments before following me. That was when our second familiar scent of the day reached us.

"Sesshoumaru? In Tokyo?" Shippou muttered looking around. 

"Seems so," I mumbled. "Where's the bastard?"

Our noses led us to a four-story building. He was inside.

We stepped inside and the runt went over to a woman behind a desk. "Is someone named Sesshoumaru here?" he asked.

The lady glanced up briefly before replying, "Go to that elevator and to the fourth floor. His office is at the end of the hall." She pointed towards a set of metal doors.

"Otsukaresama, obasan!" Shippou called as we walked over to the doors. 

"I hate elevators," I whispered to myself as Shippou pushed the up button.

"Tough. I'm not taking the stairs," Shippou snapped back.

"You're goin' soft using this new stuff," I retorted.

Shippou just shrugged and pressed another button.

When we reached the fourth floor, we got off the piece of crap and marched down the hallway. We soon came to a door with a gold plate that said: 

Sesshoumaru, President of the Zyunzi Human Relations Department

"H-Human Relations?!" Shippou gasped. "Are we talking about the same Sesshoumaru here? I mean he was only nice to one human and Rin's been dead for ages!

I shrugged and banged on the door.

We soon heard a very recognizably cold voice go, "What do you want, little brother?"

I pushed the door open and snapped, "What the fuck are ya doin' in Tokyo?"

"As you can see," Sesshoumaru answered neutrally, "I'm the president of this region." His hair was still long, but he was wearing a modern kimono and typing on one of those laptop thingies. (A/N: *laughing* Obviously, Inuyasha has some problems with technology, no?)

"What does human relations have to do with being a Demon Lord?" Shippou asked.

Sesshoumaru eyed the kitsune coldly and said, "In this day and age it is best to keep up with the times and blend in with ningenkai, even if the ningen are weaklings."

I snorted and said, "You've gone soft, Sesshoumaru, admit it!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at me and said, ignoring my statement, "Now if you both will excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend."

I nearly fell over in shock. "Y-You're not goin' to fight me or anything?!"

"Do I look like I care if you still exist anymore?"

Shippou chuckled and I kicked him.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Shippou said. "'Looks like Sesshoumaru's decided to enterprise and blend in. That's exactly what we've been doing too, remember?"

I frowned but followed him out the door. While we waited for the elevator to reach the ground again, I touched the pink jewel in my pocket. 

************************************************************************

It was years before I stepped into the city again. After living for so long the years didn't feel like much though. Shippou left for one of his stupid sightseeing trips, Kirara went huntin', and I was left alone in the forests of Japan.

Miroku, Sango, Eitoku, Anai, Keikura, Kaede, and Kikyo. All gone. It was just some youkai and I. I stared off into space for days on end. Alone.

************************************************************************

I think about thirteen years had past by the time I had finally returned to Tokyo, this time alone. 

Shippou was in Egypt, where ever that is, and Kirara was wandering the woods. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I realized I had made my way to Kagome's family's shrine. It was strange seeing the well house and the home where Kagome had grown up. I was about to run away when I heard someone yelling, "Hey, Inuyasha!"

It was Kagome's brother…er, Souta. Yea, that's his name!

He ran up to me and I could tell he was a lot older than before. "I haven't seen you in ages!" he said. "If you wanna see Kagome, she's comin' over today. Her second year at college just ended."

_'College?'_ I thought. _'I remember Shippou saying something about that once…'_

"Er- that's alright, kid, I was goin' " I protested.

He shrugged and said, "I would talk some more but I gotta go meet a friend. Bye, Inuyasha!" Then he was gone faster than he had come.

I watched him leave and after about five minutes I decided I'd better go too. That was when I turned to the archway by the stairs that lead to the street and froze.

It was Kagome.

She looked a little older too. She was wearing a blue kimono and holding onto the archway to steady herself as she stared at me in shock.

"_I-Inu-Inuyasha…_" she whispered, her eyes wide.

************************************************************************

A/N: How's that for a cliffy? *gets whacked with pots and pans from the reviewers* @_@ Ow!

Shippou: Is she dead?

Kirara: Mew.

A/N 2: @_@ *shakes head* Ahhh. That's better. Here are the translations of some Japanese words I used in this chapter:

Otsukaresama=thank you or many thanks

Obasan=lady, woman, or ma'am

Ningenkai=the world of humans

If any of these translations are incorrect, please tell me. I didn't translate them myself. I used a web dictionary so its possible there's a mistake. ^_^

A/N 3: I hope I captured an older Inuyasha's personality properly. He still swears a lot and all and isn't the most literate of the characters so that's why I toned down the detail in this chapter. 

A/N 4: I'm leaving you guys with this lovely cliffhanger while I go on vacation this weekend-

Reviewers: *throw pots and pans at Choccy*

Choccy: ARGH! _Not again!!_ *runs away*

Shippou: -___-;;; *sweatdrop* Well, bye!


	4. The Inuyasha Reunion

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me. ^_^

To TetsuoTsubushi: I know! I know! It was cruel and cliché! But I was in a hurry and I bet in the real anime, if there were an episode like this, it would end there too… Thanks for reviewing!

To Ni-chan: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like this!

To sleep walking chicken and HAP: I just write cliffhangers, I don't like them either, but it keeps you guys interested. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

To Lylli Riddle: *running away from Lylli* ARGH! Atleast you said you weren't goin' to kill me! ^_^

To Aarolye: Yea, the last chapter was short, but I was in a hurry and really wanted to get another chapter out before I left on vacation… Thanks for reviewing!

To FallenSk8rAngel: Thanks a bunch for the compliments! 

To shadowspinner: *gets hit with the pan* Ow! *rubs head* Er-here's the next chapter.

To Ashieyu: Thanks- Ack! *gets whacked on the head with a pot and a baseball bat by Ashieyu* @___@

Shippou: I think she's really dead.

Inuyasha: Let's leave!

Shippou & Inuyasha: *hit a force field and pass out beside Choccy*

Kirara: -__-;;; *sweatdrop* *shaking head* Mew me ow mew me me-ow meow. (_Translation: This chapter is in Kagome's POV again.)_

**Part 4: The Inuyasha Reunion**

****

****

I got out of my car and began to walk up the steps to the home where I had grown up. As I reached the top, I saw _him_. After waiting for five years I didn't think he would ever come back but there he was, living, breathing. He looked a bit worn, but still young, his hair moving in the breeze. It was definitely Inuyasha though. There was no mistake about that. The rosary beads were still hanging around his neck, I realized slightly.

"_I-Inu-Inuyasha…_" I exclaimed in shock, grabbing onto the red archway.

His golden eyes widened and he looked ready to bolt, his feet shifting backwards. 

I took a deep breath before asking softly, "What are you doing here?"

Those fuzzy, pointed ears of his cocked slightly as he replied, "Err-I didn't-I-er-oh! I don't know!"

I was actually able to chuckle quietly at his befuddled state. "In that case, Inuyasha, are you going to leave?" I inquired, holding my breath and biting my lip.

"No," he whispered after awhile.

"Hmm," I mumbled striding closer to him. 

His eyes dilated again. "I never came through the well," he explained hurriedly.

I stopped and looked up at him. "Never? Then how?"

"Easy, Kagome," said a voice. "It's only been five years for you, but it's been five-hundred years for us."

I looked around, searching for the owner of that voice. I soon found him sitting on top of the archway. His hair reached the nape of his neck and was a reddish-brown color, and his eyes were green. It only took me a minute to recognize Shippou.

"Shippou?" I called out.

He jumped nimbly from the arch. That was when I noticed the little two-tailed form on his shoulder. "Kirara?" I inquired.

Shippou nodded. He was about as tall as I was and wearing loose clothing like Inuyasha. Kirara was on his shoulder and looking at me with her large, red eyes. She hopped down and sauntered over to me. "Mew," she said, gazing up at me. I smiled, bending down and picking up the tiny neko youkai. She cuddled against my cheek and I patted her tenderly. 

Then what Shippou had said set in and I turned to him. "F-Five hundred years? Does-Does that mine Sango and Miroku are-are…" I couldn't say it.

"They died a long time ago," Inuyasha replied gravely. I had forgotten he was still beside me. I glanced up at him, but he didn't turn to me, although his ears did. 

"Why don't we go inside, and I'll explain what happened after you left, Kagome?" Shippou offered after a brief, uncomfortable pause.

I nodded dully and led the way inside my family's house. 

************************************************************************

After Shippou was done, I gazed mutely at the floor. Sango and Miroku were dead. It pained me to think of how they had married and had children and I hadn't been there. After I thought about it for a while, I realized that was selfish. Just because I hadn't been there, didn't mean they had to stop living their lives.

"Y-You have the jewel?" I asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced at me and pulled a tiny pink orb out of his pocket. The Shikon no Tama. It glowed faintly in Inuyasha's palm. 

"So Naraku's gone?" I inquired.

Shippou nodded and said, "Like I said, Inuyasha killed him when Naraku tried to use the jewel to become a full demon."

I nodded too and asked another question. "What about Kikyo?"

I could tell Inuyasha had winced. Shippou merely eyed him coldly as if Kikyo were an old argument and answered a bit sarcastically at first, "_How could I forget?_ Naraku killed her-er-I mean he stopped her walk of hatred (if you know what I mean) by slicing her in half to use as bait to lure Inuyasha to him. Of course, we followed him. The smell of Kikyo's rotting clay body led us right to Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura."

_'So,'_ I thought. _'Kikyo's gone.'_ The realization left me feeling strange inside.

Shippou's eyes were locked on Inuyasha, who refused to look at the kitsune. After awhile, Shippou looked back at me and said, "It's sure been a long time, Kagome."

"Yea, but far longer for you three," I muttered. I felt my eyes tearing up at the discovery. _'Five-hundred years…'_ I thought. I could understand why Inuyasha was obviously avoiding my gaze. It must have hurt to see me after all that time.

Shippou shrugged and said, "It wasn't terrible. It just felt like a basic routine after awhile. Sesshoumaru and Kouga are still alive too."

Both Inuyasha and I shifted at the second name. "Where'd ya see _him_?" Inuyasha asked, his voice practically a growl.

"Near Mount Fuji in one of my travels," Shippou answered. "A few other urufu youkai and him live there.  He's even got a mate and some kids."

I smiled softly remembering Kouga's advances and Inuyasha's jealousy. Of course he had moved on and reconstructed his tribe after Kagura murdered most of them. "Good for him," I whispered.

Shippou's head moved up and down again in agreement. "We didn't see him again until he tried to steal the complete Shikon Jewel from Inuyasha." he remarked. Here Shippou's jade eyes danced with amusement and he laughed. "Inuyasha chased him out of Kaede's village with Tetsusaiga. It was funny."

"Because Kouga was trying to steal the jewel?" I inquired.

"Huh?"

"Did Inuyasha chase Kouga away because Kouga was trying to steal the jewel or because of something else?" I rephrased my question. I knew Inuyasha well enough to know he probably had acted that way because Kouga had said or done something that really bothered him. Trying to take the jewel shouldn't have enraged him _that_ much.

Shippou's eyes dulled and he glanced at Inuyasha nervously. After awhile, when Inuyasha had made no move to interfere, Shippou explained, "No, it was because Kouga had mentioned…" Shippou gulped a bit and continued, "Kouga mentioned _your_ absence, Kagome."

"Oh," I muttered, a flicker of a triumphant grin crossing my face. I sure knew Inuyasha's moods well. It was a peculiar observation that made me realize why I'd felt so odd lately. _'My feelings haven't changed for him,' _I thought. _'I've been feeling weird because I've been missing him even more than ever though.'_

I peeked at Inuyasha. Now that I was studying him close up, I could see the darker, duller appearance of his skin. He had aged, but only slightly. Come to think of it, I had too. But even our aging couldn't compare to Shippou's. Of course he couldn't stay little forever. He must have become an adult and then his maturing slowed like Inuyasha and Kirara's. It was bizarre sitting across from the man who used to be the little kit who used to sit in my lap and cuddle against me. His bushy tail must have been tucked into his pants for it wasn't in sight. He was still Shippou though.

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked as worn as the rest of him, I noticed as I turned back to examining him. They had the look of someone his actual age really and his ears were a little frayed. I was sure they were still soft though, but I didn't quite dare confirm it by touching them. 

I sighed and asked Shippou one last question. "Where are you three going from here?"

"Well, Inuyasha and Kirara usually sleep and hang out in the forests of Japan. I sometimes do too, when I'm not traveling that is," Shippou replied.

"I'm staying here for the week," I told them. "Then, I'm going back to my apartment. If you want, you guys can stay here while I am. I'm sure my mom and grandpa won't mind."

"If its no trouble," Shippou said shrugging. 

"I'll ask Grandpa. I think he's in the shed cleaning some things up," I said standing up.

************************************************************************

Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha did stay with my family and I. Souta shared his room with Shippou, while Kirara slept at the foot of my bed and Inuyasha slept on the couch in our living room. Souta had offered Inuyasha a spot in his room too, but Inuyasha had declined. 

Souta was going to junior high then. He was pretty good in school, getting by with an assortment of high grades. I hoped he would do well.

My mom loved having our guests and Grandpa and Shippou told each other stories. (Shippou's were a lot better and very detailed considering how long he had lived, while Grandpa's bored me like old times.) Souta was like Inuyasha's shadow, following him around the house. Eventually, I reminded Souta that he'd gotten a new video game for his birthday and he went and played it for hours. 

After that, Inuyasha just sat in one of the trees outside napping sometimes, or just pondering others. I wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't have the courage to ask him for a couple of days.

I crept outside on the fourth day we all had been there together and climbed up the tree. I sat cautiously on the same branch as Inuyasha, clutching the bough when it swayed a bit. Inuyasha remained utterly motionless, except for his ears, which cocked towards me.

"I-Inuyasha?" I inquired softly. His ears flicked a bit so I continued, "Why-Why didn't you come after me that day?" The question had been eating at me those past days and I wanted to know the answer horribly. 

Inuyasha let out a great sigh and I looked at him imploringly. After a few moments he looked me right in the eye and somehow I knew the answer. He hadn't looked at me in days I realized dimly as I sorted out the new information. _'He-he didn't want to hurt me again?'_ I thought. _'But-But-'_ I couldn't think properly anymore. 

Instead, I muttered, "I'm sorry."

His expression sharpened and he blurted out, "It wasn't your fault damn it! I shouldn't have gone to K-Kikyo in the first place! Argh! Don't cry!"

But I did cry, the tears I had held after that day all seemed to be pouring out. "But it is my fault!" I cried out. "I should've stayed and listened to you! If I had, you wouldn't have been virtually alone for all those years!" I tried to wipe away my tears but they kept falling so I continued, "I'm such a blubbering idiot!"

I couldn't see Inuyasha through my hands, but I felt him grab me around my shoulder and hold me tightly. I silenced immediately, leaning back into his arms. I could faintly tell he was on the edge of the branch and if he stepped back he would fall, but I closed my eyes.

He reached around me and brushed away my remaining tears with one clawed hand. I opened my eyes slightly and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

I didn't say anything; I just turned around a little and gently kissed his cheek.

His arms went slack and his face reddened. Then he fell off the tree limb. I looked over the edge of the bough, down at him and asked as he reached the ground gracefully on his feet, "Are you alright?"

He smirked up at me, his face still a deep crimson. 

I laughed and nearly fell out of the tree myself. 

He then laughed at me, his golden eyes sparkling in the twilight.

************************************************************************

A/N: @_@

Shippou: *throws a bucket of water over Choccy's head*

Choccy: *wakes up in a puddle* Huh?

A/N 2: ^_^ Anyway, let's all sigh together. This chapter was a bit fluffy at the end, no? ^___-

Shippou: *fake gag*

Choccy: -__-;; Oh shut up!

A/N 3: **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Shippou: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: Bye! ^_________________-


	5. Emotions Under the New Moon

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me. ^_^

To TetsuoTsubushi: Thankies! ^__^ 

To Aarolye: Yea, I figured you guys had had enough cliffies for a while… XP Anyway, thanks again!

To Tinuviel: Yep, Inuyasha's still pretty much the same. He still swears, still hates Kouga, and still loves Kagome… ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!

A/N: Yea! No reviews that threaten my life this time! ^_^

Inuyasha: *holding up Tetsusaiga ominously over Choccy's head*

Kagome: ^_^;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: Inuyasha, don't make me give myself the power to 'sit' you…

Inuyasha: *gulp* *puts down his sword* *glares at Choccy*

Choccy: Good, boy. ^_^

Shippou: *laughing*

Inuyasha: -__ *twitch*

Choccy: *nervous laughter* Let's move on to chapter 5, guys. By the way, this chapter is under Kagome POV once again. 

**Part 5: Emotions Under the New Moon**

****

I felt much freer from then on. Inuyasha would actually talk to me, but I knew he would never be quite the same hanyou ever again. He had seen too much and lived far too long to go back to being the old him. No matter what though, he was still Inuyasha. 

I wondered why he still had the rosary beads around his neck. I had no desire to 'sit' him nowadays and I was sure Kaede must have asked to take them off after awhile. The following day I asked him about it.

We were sitting on the porch, our bare feet touching the dirt below. He gazed at me with his golden eyes and replied, "I didn't want it off."

"But only I can say the 's-word' and I was gone, so what was the beads' purpose?" I questioned.

"To remind me."

I nodded slowly at his answer. "I bet I can take them off," I remarked after a few moments.

Inuyasha shrugged and eyed me wirily. 

I huffed in mock-anger and snapped playfully, "The spell was placed on you to protect me and anyone you tried to attack so I bet I can remove it."

His ears flattened at the word 'attack' but we both knew it was true. When we first met he was ready to kill me. 

Without waiting for any further responses from Inuyasha, I crawled behind him and grabbed the rosary beads. I yanked on them causing him to choke a bit and look at me darkly. Then, when I had almost given up, the beads separated and clanked onto the wooden porch and the soil. 

Inuyasha smirked and stared at the broken necklace. He was released from my only magical power over him. But the other power I had over him, love, remained. Eventually he turned back to me and said, "Go on! Say sit!"

I chuckled at his new enthusiasm and complied, "Sit!"

Nothing happened. Inuyasha's grin widened. 

"Sit?" I said again.

Inuyasha's face didn't implant itself in the dirt. He laughed. 

I nodded and picked up all the beads off the floor. "So that we always remember the strange circumstances surrounding our first meeting," I whispered looking up at him. 

Inuyasha nodded gazing out over the lawn. The sun would be setting soon, bathing half of the world in darkness and taking Inuyasha's youkai powers. It was the night of the new moon. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha faced the fading rays of sunlight as nightfall arrived. Soon, his dog-ears vanished, replaced with ninjen ones, and his hair turned jet-black. His eyes became dark and his claws disappeared. 

"Ninjen Inuyasha has arrived!" Shippou remarked, leaning against the front doorframe. 

Inuyasha turned to him a bit irritatedly, but after a bit of glowering let Shippou's comment go without incident. 

Shippou grinned and cocked his head towards me, looking at the beads in my hands. "So, you finally convinced the old bastard to remove that ancient rosary," he noted.

_'I should've known being with Inuyasha so long would give Shippou a bit of a foul mouth…'_ I thought dismally. "Yea," I replied to the kitsune. 

Shippou nodded and said to Inuyasha, "I almost forgot it was your time of the month. I must be gettin' old or something."

"Hmph," Inuyasha said turning away from Shippou, his arms crossed.

Shippou smirked again and informed us, "Mrs. Higurashi says its time for dinner by the way."

I nodded and followed him into the house, Inuyasha behind me. 

************************************************************************

Much later that night, I tossed and turned in my old bed. After awhile I threw the comforter off of me and stomped downstairs and into the kitchen. As I rummaged in the refrigerator I noticed Inuyasha dozing in a tree outside the window. I drank a glass of milk and put on my slippers. 

Then, I crept outside. Maybe, just this once, I would be able to sneak up on Inuyasha. Without his youkai senses, I didn't think he would be able to hear me. But unfortunately he had far more practice then I, and even as a ninjen he was better at such things than me. As I silently climbed the tree and leaned over the branch he was sitting on, getting ready to shout, he muttered, "Nice try, Kagome."

His dark eyes opened slowly and I nearly fell from the tree in surprise. He grabbed me though, laughing at my horrid attempt at scaring him. 

"_That's not funny!_" I said trying to sound indignant and failing miserably because I kept chuckling. 

He smiled at me, a true smile of warmth and tenderness that left me feeling rather content and loved. I suddenly felt horrible though. He had hurt me then I had hurt him one hundred times worse. 

_Five years compared to five **hundred **years._

I couldn't bear to face him anymore and turned away.

I remembered the first few weeks of our separation and how empty I had felt. A better word would be lifeless. I barely ate or moved. I just went to school and hung out with my friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They asked me what was wrong many times, but I never told them the truth. Hojo asked me on dates several times, but I told him I couldn't each occasion.

But now that I thought about those past heartbroken years, I knew it didn't compare to Inuyasha's five hundred years. He must have ached as each year went by and if only I had given him another chance that wouldn't have happened.

One thought sprang out at me then. 

**_'After five hundred years, he still loves you!'_**

I froze. _'Right,'_ I agreed with myself weakly. I glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me in a way that made my face heat up. 

I don't know how it happened; all I know is the next thing I knew I was in his arms totally voluntarily and looking up at him, a soft expression on both our faces. He leaned down and I tipped my head upwarder. Our lips met and we both nearly fell from the tree. I was only half-aware of Inuyasha stopping us from coming tumbling down by grabbed onto the bough. 

It felt like it went on forever and when it was over, he nuzzled against my neck causing my face to turn a deeper shade of red. My insides we bubbling and I felt somewhat faint. All I was conscious of was his warm body and my own heated face. 

We were like that for what I think was only minutes, my thoughts muddled. Eventually Inuyasha murmured, "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You-You don't care that-" he began.

I interrupted him though, sitting up slightly. "Hush, you don't have to say it, I know what you're thinking," I told him. "I, unlike Kikyo, love you for who you are, not what you are. I don't want you to change unless you want too. You will always be Inuyasha to me."

Inuyasha was silent for numerous seconds, until he finally muttered, "Then I'll stay a hanyou."

"I thought you would," I whispered. "As a hanyou you can experience three different sides: youkai, ninjen, and hanyou. The power and senses of a youkai, the many compassionate feelings of a ninjen, and the unique mixture that is a hanyou. That's you, Inuyasha."

A brief silence ensued. "I think I'll make my wish in two days."

"Hmm?"

"My Shikon Jewel wish," Inuyasha explained.

"What'll you wish for?" I inquired puzzledly.

"You'll find out," whispered Inuyasha lightly kissing my brow.

He wouldn't tell me anything else.

************************************************************************

A/N: #^____^# More fluff!

Shippou: Yuck!

Choccy: Well, I'll just have to ask, your girlfriend, Tessie's, opinion then. XD

Shippou: N-No! That's all right! I was just kiddin'!

Choccy: O:-) Hehe. Good.

A/N 2: Don't forget to review! ^_____^ Bye!


	6. Inuyasha's Wish

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter?

Guys in suits w/ briefcases: *appear and glower at Choccy*

Choccy: ^_^;; *nervous laughter* Fine, fine. Here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me. If you do, it's very unlikely that you'll get anything from me because I'm just a teenager with very little money. ^___^

To TetsuoTsubushi: Good guess, but you'll just have to wait and see… ^_-

To sleepwalking chicken and HAP: Thanks for reviewing!

To Lylli Riddle: I was just teasing Shippou. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Shippou: *grinning*

Choccy: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

A/N: At first I wasn't sure whose POV I should have this chapter under. Then, I decided upon Inuyasha's, but I didn't get rid of as much detail this time because I just hate doing that. So, this chapter's under Inuyasha POV.

A/N: This chapter has quite a few Japanese words in it. Scroll towards the end of the chapter to find the translations. 

**Part 6: Inuyasha's Wish**

****

Kagome asking me several times what my wish was, but I didn't tell her. She would fine out soon enough.

After we went inside and Kagome went up to her bedroom, I sat on the couch in the living room, staring at that weird talking box, Shippou and Kagome told me was called a television. Apparently, it was off and the room was dark and shadowy. 

I don't know when, but I was asleep sometime after that. That was when I had one of those freaky nightmares filled with real memories. 

First, I was watching Kagome go through the well and saw her jewel shards appear a few moments later. I felt a dull ache in my chest and I watched myself leap down and grab the shard container. 

In a blur I was reliving another memory. This one was far worse. It was from the day after Kagome left and her departure had finally set in. I watched myself become overcome by grief and run through the forest surrounding Kaede's village. I continued my flight until I collapsed. Then, I laid on my stomach, ignoring the world and lost in my own sorrow. 

I lived in that horrible memory for what felt like years, the anguish coming off of me in waves. Then, I was gone again and remembering a time much later.

Shippou, Kirara, and I were at Miroku and Sango's gravesite. Kirara was weeping, little pearl tears dripping from her large, red eyes. Shippou was staring solemnly at the graves, his eyes dark and clouded with emotion.

The younger version of me sighed and stared off at the hazy sky. A woman of about sixty was coming towards us. Miroku and Sango's youngest child, Keikura. Her hair was gray and her face covered with wrinkles. "_Okina!_ Inuyasha-sama!" she yelled at me.

"Okina? Who says I'm old, oban!" I yelled back at her teasingly. She was my favorite of Miroku and Sango's kodomotachi. She wasn't a hentai like Miroku and Eitoku, who took after his otousan. (Which just goes to show you 'kaerunokohakaeru,' or 'like father, like son,' is true sometimes.) She was kind and strong like Sango and looked a lot like her jibo in her infancy and later on. As for her aneue, Anai, she married young and had seven children. She barely ever talked to me, unlike Keikura who Miroku said 'idolized' me, or something.

Keikura laughed at my bluntness and said, "I miss them." She was looking at the graves with dark eyes. After awhile, she continued scornfully, "My dear kakei was flirting with a young traveler girl so his dacchiwaifu knocked him over the head. Last I saw him, he was lying unconscious in the road and his dacchiwaifu had left with some younger man."

"I wouldn't have dreamed of that happening," muttered Shippou sarcastically. 

Keikura grinned and said, "He has kyousaibyou."

"No," I said. "He's just a hentai like your otousan."

Keikura nodded, chuckling. "You're right," she agreed.

I wondered why I was reliving this memory. It wasn't terribly awful so far. I liked Keikura after all. _Then, I remembered why it was so horrific._ Keikura started to make back down the hill when she collapsed, clutching her chest in pain. We rushed to her and turned her onto her back. She let out a wheezing breath and muttered an expletive. 

We carried her back to the village, but she died soon afterward. The new miko couldn't do anything for her. I was stricken. I felt as horrible as I did when Sango and Miroku had died. 

The memory ended then. When the blur subsided, I was sitting alone in the forest. I could tell it was a good hundred years afterward. My clothes were a bit more modern, but it was still obvious I was filthy and depressed. 

I was wallowing in self-pity, my eyes lifeless. Shippou hadn't visited me in three years and Kirara had been gone for a year. I hadn't made contact with anyone since. I was half-starved, but I didn't care. I was in too deep to mind.

In a whoosh I was in another memory. It was the one where I was with Shippou and we had met a young Kagome. I could feel my half-pained, half-thrilled emotions that made me feel strange. She smiled at Shippou and the younger me, a smile that was like sunshine, but still agonizing to my heart that day. I watched and when Kagome was out of sight I felt an excruciating twinge. 

I had to go see Kagome! I couldn't bear it if she were gone now!

I awoke with a yelp and hurried up the stairs. No one stirred as I crept into Kagome's bedroom. She was asleep, her hands wrapped around her blanket. Kirara was snoozing at the foot of the bed, her small chest moving up and down. 

_'K-Kagome's fine,'_ I reassured myself unsteadily. Still, I hovered in her room until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the room and I became a hanyou once again. Now I could smell her and hear her breathing. It made me feel better and I stepped out of her room.

I went back downstairs and slept more easily.

************************************************************************

"You're going to make a wish on Saturday?" Shippou inquired, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yea."

"What're you going to wish for?" he asked.

"I'm not telling," I responded.

Kagome sighed and gave me that damn look girls can achieve so easily. I resisted though, and turned away quickly. I heard her sigh in frustration and eyed her exchanging glances with Shippou. We were all sitting outside on the porch, Kagome sitting close beside me.

"You'll find out in two days," I said firmly.

Shippou shrugged and got up. "Whatever. I'll be back late tonight. I've got a date with Tessie."

"You still have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yea," Shippou huffed. "We're officially mates after all. In youkai standards anyway."

"What's she like?" Kagome questioned.

"Well," Shippou began. He grinned and continued, "She's a kitsune, an Artic kitsune to be exact so she's like the Artic fox and has white fur in the winter and blue-gray fur in the summer. She's really hot for a ninjen in her ninjen form. She likes to ice skate and is about fifteen years younger than me, which isn't bad for a youkai. She used to live in northern Greenland." He shrugged again and chuckled.

"'Sounds nice," Kagome said smiling softly at Shippou.

He nodded and said, "Well, gotta go, furenzu!" He sped away in a flash of reddish fur. 

************************************************************************

The two days passed by and in the late afternoon of the appointed day, Shippou, Kagome, Kirara, and I stepped behind the shrine house to a little stretch of bare lawn. I took the Shikon no Tama out of my pocket and gazed at it with determination. I had to do this. I glanced at Kagome out of the corner of my eye. She was looking at me wonderingly. She would soon discover my wish…

I closed my eyes briefly, gathering my memory of when Kaede had told me how to use the jewel. _"All ye have to do is call for the Shikon no Tama Guardian, Kanshishaippin, Inuyasha. Then, ye can make thy carefully planned wish…" Kaede had said._

I opened my eyes and said, "Kanshishaippin!"

The Shikon Jewel began to emit flashes of white light. After a few moments it jumped out of my hand and onto the ground. A female figure appeared directly behind it. 

She was attractive; her delicate face looked like it was carved in porcelain. Her hair reached the soil, flowing around her sandaled feet. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue I'd ever seen, quite like the majority of the long elegant gown she wore. Its sleeves trailed the ground while her hands were folded in front of her chest. The sleeves were tied just above her elbows with navy blue ribbons that matched the sash around her waist. Underneath the dress she seemed to be wearing a white long-sleeve shirt that you could see under the low collar of the gown and where her hands poked out of her sleeves. 

On her head was a golden headpiece that separated her tresses into three pieces that ran down her back. Her lips were painted a light red and her eyes had a little make-up on them. 

Over all, I think the person that described her best afterwards was Kagome who called her, "A tenimuhou." (A/N: I might have ended this chapter here, but I knew you guys would kill me if I did so I changed my mind. ^_^;;;)

"I am Kanshishaippin," she said in a voice as stunning as her appearance. It was refined and full of power at the same time. "Do you truly desire to make a wish on the power of the Shikon no Tama?"

I was still a bit stunned, but I managed to reply anyway, "Um…yea. My name's Inu-"

"I know," she interrupted coolly.

"Oh," I muttered. "Then, my wish is-"

She held one of her hands before her and I immediately silenced. "Are you sure that is what you want?" It was as if she already knew my wish.

"Yes," I answered. "That's what I want more than anything."

"Very well," Kanshishaippin said. "You're wish will be granted." The Shikon Jewel and her began to shimmer and we were momentarily blinded.

When we could see again, the Shikon no Tama vanished in a swirl of pink light, but Kanshishaippin still remained. She smiled at me and said, "From now on you will age just as a ninjen does. In about sixty years or so, you will die of old age just as a ninjen does."

"What'll happen to you now?" I asked her.

"I will finally rest," Kanshishaippin said. "I've been watching you ever since you acquired the jewel, Inuyasha. I was created hundreds of years ago when the Shikon no Tama was. I am what remains of Midoriko's soul and was given the name 'Kanshishaippin' by some demon exterminators who glimpsed me long ago, I have been battling the youkai inside the Shikon no Tama for all these years and now I can rest. I thank you for making the correct wish, Inuyasha." (A/N: Does everybody know the story of how Midoriko created the Shikon Jewel? If not, you can ask me in a review and I'll explain.) She bowed, folding her hands and tipping half of her body forward. Then she stood up straight again and addressed all of us. "Sayonara, furenzu."

And with that said, she vanished in a whirl of pink petals.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a few moments.

"Yea?"

"What exactly was your wish?" 

"To die naturally just like a ninjen," I answered without making eye contact with her.

She came up behind me and held me tightly, her forehead leaning against my back.

"So you're goin' to die with Kagome, and Kirara and I are going to keep livin'?" Shippou asked from behind us.

"Yep."

"Hmm," Shippou said cockily. "Good, I don't think I could've taken being with you when you're feeling depressed for another five hundred years."

Shippou was close enough to me now so that I could easily thump him in the head with my fist. He grinned and let me hit him. 

"I'll miss you too, asshole," Shippou said laughing. "But I don't think you'll be dying anytime soon though. You're too stubborn to die too soon after you've done something like this. I bet you'll die within a day of Kagome though."

Kagome chuckled. I unwrapped her arms from behind me and pulled her in front of me. I leaned down and kissed her. She draped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

When we pulled away she whispered to me, "_I love you, Inuyasha_."

I smiled, my face reddening. "Me too, Kagome. Me too," I said back. We kissed again.

************************************************************************

A/N: *sighs* So that was Inuyasha's wish! #^_____^#

A/N 2: Who can say Kanshishaippin quickly and correctly? I know I can't. ^__-

A/N 3: Here are the numerous translations of Japanese words in this chapter:

Okina=old man

Oban=bitchy old hag (A/N: I think… ^_^;;)

Kodomotachi= children

Otousan=father

Jibo=affectionate mother

Aneue=older sister

Kakei=elder brother

Dacchiwaifu=mistress/live-in lover 

Kyousaibyou=wife-phobia

Furenzu=friends

Tenimuhou= perfect beauty with no trace of artifice/flawless

Translation of the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel's name:

Kanshisha=guardian

Ippin=article of rare beauty/gem

I just combined them to create her name. ^_^

If I made a mistake in translating, please tell me.

A/N 4: Review or face my wrath!!!!!!!!!! I worked hard on this chapter. I think I put too many Japanese words in this chapter. I had to look up each one. -__- Bye!


	7. Inuyasha and Kagome's Children

_A Bond Across Time_

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me.  ^___^

To Tinuviel: ^_^;; Yea, I think I went a little translating happy last chapter… I did put all the translations at the end of the chapter though. *shrugs* As for the 'how will I know if someone doesn't review' question…um-er-good question. I keep wishing I could have special powers and kick Naraku's arse, but since that's unlikely to ever happen, I think I'll just hope you guys review anyway. ^__- Thankies!

To heart of a fairy: ^.^ Thanks a bunch! I'm flattered. 

To DarkWold535: I like the hanyou Inuyasha too. Maybe it's the fluffy dog-ears or something… As for Inuyasha and Kagome having kids, you'll find out in this chapter Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

To Aarolye: Its not quite finished. This is actually the last chapter, but if you guys want, I'm more than willing to write a sequel. ^_- As for Midoriko, you were kinda right, but the 'basic' story is she was a powerful miko who many youkai feared because she could purify ten demons at a time. So the demons decided to make a wicked soul that was so powerful, it could stand up to Midoriko. To do this, they found a man who secretly yearned after Midoriko and they all possessed him and became one, which is kinda like what happened to Onigumo/Naraku. When the demons and Midoriko fought, the battle lasted for a week, but finally Midoriko reached the end of her strength and the demons devoured her body. However, when her soul was about to be sucked out of her, she used the last of her powers to steal the demon's soul and take it into her own and push it out of her body. Then both the demon and Midoriko died, but they left behind a crystallized soul, which became known as the Shikon no Tama. It's said that inside the jewel Midoriko's soul and the demon's soul are still battling. So the jewel can be either good or evil. In the hands of a demon, it becomes corrupted, but in the hands of a pure-soul it becomes purified. There's the usual version of the story. ^_^

A/N: This chapter's under Kagome's POV again.

**Part 7: Inuyasha and Kagome's Children**

****

"Hey, Inukoru," Shippou said to Inuyasha one day about two years later. We were all sitting in the living room of Inuyasha and my apartment. "I was thinking yesterday ("_Wow_," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically causing Shippou to frown) and I realized that before you made your wish you could've gone to the past through the well with the jewel and seen everybody."

"Why would I want to see myself?" Inuyasha snapped. 

"Well," Shippou continued. "You could've told yourself what was going to happen in the future so you wouldn't be so depressed."

Inuyasha nodded, one of his eyebrows cocked.

I gripped his hand to keep him from retorting and said to Shippou, "So, how's Tessie?" 

"Great!" Shippou exclaimed, his face brightening. "You liked her, right, Kagome?"

"Yea," I reassured the kitsune. "She seemed wonderful."

Shippou's smiled joyfully.

I could see Inuyasha eyeing my swollen stomach out of the corner of my eyes. He had been extra protective of me of late, never letting me go too far from him.

Because of my pregnancy, I soon wouldn't be able to work for atleast a few months so there wouldn't be any money for us to live off of considering Inuyasha didn't have a job. So I had searched for employment for him that didn't require a feasible education and wouldn't question Inuyasha, but still was a good job.

The only place that would do such a peculiar thing was found by Shippou. Naturally, Inuyasha's new employer, to the hanyou's horror, was Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha had objected immediately, yelling, "I'm not workin' with that bastard!"

But with a little persuasion from me, he complied though somewhat resentfully. In the Zyunzi Corporation's Human Relations Department, Inuyasha's simply job was to examine the businesses that are under investigation for discrimination and find them innocent or guilty of the crime. Okay, it wasn't simple but atleast it was something. He barely even saw Sesshoumaru who, being the president of the department, was very busy.

Meanwhile, I was working as an elementary teacher at a small school in Tokyo. I enjoyed it and adored many of my students, hoping my own unborn bebii was like some of those dears.

Months passed and a few times Sesshoumaru got on Inuyasha's nerves, which wasn't unexpected. I wondered what we should name our bebii as the bunbenki drew nearer. Inuyasha was little help saying it was my job. 

I didn't know if our bebii was a boy or a girl though so I looked through various name books in an aimless manner. After a while I decided I would name him/her when I saw him/her. 

************************************************************************

Finally the day arrived. Inuyasha was far from calm, fretting about the hospital room, wringing his wrists and casting anxious looks at me. The delivery was rather painful; I can't lie about that. Eventually, the bebii arrived with a loud wail.

It was a girl.

I think Inuyasha almost passed out from enthusiasm because as he held our bebii he looked rather sweaty. I held her soon afterwards, cradling her contentedly. To my relief we didn't have to explain how she had dog-ears or a tail, she looked thoroughly ninjen even though she was a quarter-youkai. Still, there was something untamed about her that made a flower come to mind. 

_The Wild Rose. The Nobara._

"Inuyasha, how about Nobara?" I asked the hanyou.

He looked at me curiously before studying the baby girl's features. Her eyes were closed so it was uncertain what color they were at the time, and her hair was just little wisps of black.

Soon he smiled and said, "It fits."

I nodded and grinned back at him warmly. 

************************************************************************

As Inuyasha put Nobara's diaper on wrong for the fourth time I laughed. I took Nobara into my arms and said, "Now watch. This is the last time I'm showing you."

Nobara squirmed and tried to escape. She didn't like being still for very long, her golden eyes wandering and her little fists snatching at the cloth beneath her. Her dark hair was longer now, curling over her ears and down to her nape.

When I was done I picked her up and plopped her into Inuyasha's arms to his surprise. "Now," I said. "As I told you yesterday, I'm going out with some friends so you have to watch our mischievous koinu." I turned to leave the apartment, but stopped and kissed them both on their foreheads. "Don't let her out of your sight, Inuyasha," I added meaningfully. After all, Nobara couldn't crawl very well yet but that didn't mean she couldn't move. 

I lingered for a few more moments watching as otousan and ojousan eyed each other and gold met gold. Nobara already looked a great deal like Inuyasha, from her eyes to her nose, but her blue-black hair was like my own. 

Then, I left, smiling softly. 

_My hanyou and my koinu._

************************************************************************

"_Okaasan!_ Mom!" a shrill young voice called. "You promised we could go visit Dad at Zyunzi!"

I looked up from cooking breakfast, a baby boy in my arms, and eyed the seven-year old Nobara with one cocked eyebrow. She was short, her dark-haired head barely reaching above the countertop. She grinned, showing extra pointed canine teeth that looked rather like fangs. Her messy mop of jet-black tresses was shoulder-length and her golden eyes were piercing. 

"Onegaishimasu!" she pleaded.

I sighed and said, "Fine, fine. Get dressed, Koinu." We always called her 'Koinu' nowadays. The nickname 'puppy' suited the quarter inu youkai girl who was becoming rather like a small female version of Inuyasha. 

Koinu's grin widened and she rushed away. She was mostly ninjen so that most of her senses were as 'dull' as mine. Her sense of smell was definitely as strong as Inuyasha, but her sight and hearing were normal. As for her ototo, Shirakaba, he was only a year old, white ringlets toped his small head and golden eyes. (A/N: Did anybody notice how a few characters from '_Inuyasha_' had flower or tree names? I did so I named the newest baby 'Shirakaba,' which means 'white birch.')

She appeared again a few minutes later wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a mismatching teal shirt. Her hair was still a jumble. "I'm ready!" she shouted causing me to chuckle. 

"Let me brush your hair and get another pair of shorts, Koinu," I told her.

She bounced in anticipation and rushed away again with me behind her.

************************************************************************

"Ooi, oji! Uncle Sesshoumaru!" yelled Koinu causing her uncle to eye her darkly over his desk.

"We'll leave your office as soon as you tell us where Inuyasha is, Sesshoumaru," I informed the inu youkai, holding Koinu's hand and carrying little 'Shi' at the same time.

Sesshoumaru was watching Koinu like a hawk to make sure she didn't touch anything. He replied, "Room four fifty-seven." He stood up and grabbed Koinu's reaching hand. She had been about to touch the sword hanging on the wall. I could tell it was his Tenseiga and smiled slightly, remembering. "Don't lay a hand on that, youjo," Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless drawl. 

Koinu looked up at him, a small scowl imprinted on her face. Soon she went back over to me and I nodded. "Otsukaresama, Sesshoumaru," I said to the youkai. 

He didn't say anything; he just sat back behind his desk and watched us go.

So we left and searched for the room Sesshoumaru had told us to go to. It was on the same floor, about five doors away from Sesshoumaru's office. We knocked and stepped inside. Koinu yelled, "Dad!" and ran to Inuyasha who was flipping through some papers searchingly. 

He looked up as Koinu flung herself at his legs, hugging him tightly. He placed the papers down and kneeled down and picked up Koinu. "What are you three doin' here?" he asked.

"Just visiting," I answered. Shi was reaching out his tiny hands towards Inuyasha who took him from my arms so that each child was tucked in one of his arms. 

"We saw Uncle Sesshoumaru," Koinu said causing Inuyasha to eye me.

"Well," I defended myself. "We didn't know which office was yours so we asked your boss."

"Feh."

"He wouldn't let me touch his sword!" complained Koinu.

"A sword isn't a toy, Nobara," I reprimanded her. It bothered her when we used her real name so she pouted slightly.

We stayed for about twenty minutes watching Inuyasha sort through the cases. Finally, Shi began to cry so we left, Koinu yelling, "Sayonara, Dad!"

************************************************************************

Later that day, Inuyasha returned home. 

"Look, Dad! I made a picture of our family and friends!" Koinu yelled showing off the crayon drawing.

I looked over Inuyasha shoulder as he peered at the picture. "See, there's you and Momma, Shi, Uncle Souta, Obaasan, Hiijiji, Uncle Souta, Uncle Sesshoumaru, me, Shippou, and Kirara! Do ya like it?" Koinu explained proudly.

I smiled. It was a colorful childish doodle but it was still obvious who was who. Sesshoumaru had a scowl drawn on his face and Kirara was as fluffy as ever. 

"Its beautiful, Koinu," I praised the little three-fourth ninjen, quarter-youkai.

"Dad?" Koinu asked, smiling happily from my compliment.

"Its great," Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Yippee!" yelled Koinu. "Do ya like it too, Shi?" she asked turning to her ototo.

The bebii let out a gleeful yelp and gurgled causing Koinu's grin to widen. She placed her picture down and hugged Shirakaba. The boy chortled and gave a bebii grin, his few teeth showing fully. 

Two sets of youthful golden eyes looked at Inuyasha and I causing my chest to swell up with maternal affection.

_My kodomotachi. My koinu and my bishounen. Nobara and Shirakaba._

************************************************************************

A/N 1: I had a lot of trouble choosing the kids names, I hope you guys think they're okay. ^_^

A/N 2: Okay, I went a little overboard on the translating again, but oh well. Here are the translations:

Inukoru = Dog Turd or Dog Shit/Dog Face Bebii=baby 

Bunbenki=time of delivery (of a child)

Nobara=wild rose 

Koinu=puppy 

Otousan=father

Ojousan=daughter

Okaasan=mother

Onegaishimasu=please

Ototo=younger brother 

Shirakaba=white birch

Ooi=hey!

Oji=uncle (older than one's parent)

Kodomotachi=children

Youjo=little girl Otsukaresama=Thank you/many thanks Obaasan=grandmother 

Hiijiji=great-grandfather

Bishounen=handsome youth A/N 3: Don't forget to review! Bye! 


	8. Afterwards: Ten Years

_A Bond Across Time  _

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the anime/manga "_Inuyasha_." So don't try to sue me.  ^___^

Claimer: I only own Koinu (Nobara) and Shirakaba. ^_- 

To TetsuoTsubushi: Thanks a lot! ^___^ I've definitely got enough ideas to write this sequel.

To Aarolye: I'm pretty sure its episode 26 that we find out about the Shikon Jewel's origins and Midoriko. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

To Tinuviel: I like Koinu and Shi too. You'll definitely see more of them… Thanks again!

A/N: This is under no one's POV.

A/N 2: This little epilogue thing just quickly shows what the Inuyasha group did for the next ten years… Now on to the story!

**Afterwards: Ten Years**

****

Kagome sat at her desk grading a young elementary girl's homework. She glanced at the framed picture by her elbow. It was of Inuyasha, Koinu, Shirakaba, and herself all standing in front of their new home. It was situated on a quiet little street in the suburbs of Tokyo, its white paint flashing in the sunlight. Two small bushes had been planted in front of the house and several beautiful flowers of various shades could be seen poking up in front of them. Koinu was seven years old and Shi was one in the picture. Young Nobara was holding her ototo and smiling happily, while Shi was gazing upward at Inuyasha. 

She wrote an elegant letter '_A_' at the top of the mathematics homework and turned to the next paper. She examined the homework and wrote a '_C_' and a comment on it. 

She smiled softly as she gazed at the picture one more time. Six golden eyes and two brown ones looked back at her.

************************************************************************

"Nobara Higurashi, how many continents are there?" a kyoukan asked the seven-year-old quarter inu-youkai in her class. It was the first day of school for the year. (A/N: Koinu's last name's Higurashi because Inuyasha doesn't seem to have a last name…)

Koinu looked up at the woman, whose dark hair was gathered in a loose bun and equally dark eyes were staring sharply at her. "There's seven," Koinu replied immediately afterwards.

"_Very good_," her kyoukan practically snarled causing Koinu to cock her head to the side in wonder. 

_'Why's she pickin' on me? I haven' done nuthin'.'_ she thought. 

She watched as Mrs. Kijo glanced around the classroom asking other geography questions. Koinu's sensitive nose picked up a whiff of a strange scent and scrunched up her nose trying to pick it up again. She couldn't catch it again though, it was if the scent were being blocked. _'What was that?'_ she thought glancing around at her fellow classmates before returning her eyes to Mrs. Kijo. _'It kinda smelled like a youkai,'_ Koinu thought.

************************************************************************

Bebii Shirakaba stared blankly at his bebiishittaa, baby-sitter. The bebiishittaa was trying to feed the child a mushy pea bebii food to little avail. Shi's mouth wouldn't open to let the greenish globs in for all the toys in the world. His bebiishittaa, Gurinpiisu, sighed and said, "Come on, Shirakaba. Open up. Peas are my favorite food. You'll like them too." (A/N: *laughing* Gurinpiisu actually means green peas. Its stupid, but I felt like doing it anyway. ^_-)

Shi frowned and pushed the spoon away from his mouth before yelling, "Acky nickwick!" 

Gurinpiisu sighed again and grabbed another bebii food jar from the kitchen countertop. "How about carrots instead?"

"Ca-rat yumily!" Shirakaba gleefully shouted.

************************************************************************

Shirakaba let out a sob and Koinu wailed in unhappiness. Kagome rushed out of the living room and to Koinu's room where the two had been playing. 

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked kneeling down beside her kodomotachi.

"The-The f-fishy's dead!" howled Koinu. She was pointing to the little fish tank in the corner of the room where a black, orange, and white goldfish was floating upside-down. 

"Ohhh," muttered Kagome. She brushed one of her hands through Shi's white locks and explained as simply as she could without upsetting Koinu and Shi any more than they already were, "It'll be all right. Your fishy's resting in a happy place now."

Koinu nodded, her dark bangs covering her eyes. "With Rin?" she inquired after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"The painting of the lady in Uncle Sesshoumaru's office says 'Painted by Kaku Nigaogaki: in memory of the late Rin.' " Koinu explained. "Late means dead, right?" she added. (A/N: Kaku means to draw or to paint and Nigaogaki literally means portrait painter or drawing portraits. ^_^)

Kagome remembered that painting. It showed an adult Rin, her brown hair trailing over her shoulders, adorned in a vibrant floral kimono. "Yea, the fishy's with Rin," she said soothingly. 

"Momma?" Koinu questioned a little later.

"Yea?"

"Can we get a new fish? A blue one?" Koinu asked looking up at her okaasan.

Kagome smiled gently. "Fine as long as Shi agrees," she replied.

"You want a blue fishy, right, Shi?" Koinu questioned the bebii who nodded as if he understood.

"A blue fish it is then," Kagome whispered laughingly.

************************************************************************

"Whatcha doin'?" now nine-year-old Koinu asked her Uncle Sesshoumaru as she hovered over his desk.

"What are you doing in here, youjo?" he questioned, ignoring Koinu's inquiry.

"I'm your mei, remember?" Koinu replied, grinning.

"Ah, how could I have forgotten such a little inu-brat was my mei…" Sesshoumaru humored Koinu. "What I meant was why are you in my office and not with your otousan?"

"Oh," Koinu said. "Well, I wanted to visit you too since I have nothin' to do today after school and all." 

"I see," Sesshoumaru said eyeing the three-fourth ninjen. "You came here by yourself then?"

"Yep. My mom's still at school grading papers and Shi's with Gurinpiisu, his bebiishittaa, so I decided to come here," Koinu answered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pushed a button on his intercom system. "Tanechigai."

"What do ya want, bastard?" came a retort from Inuyasha from the intercom.

"Remove your ojousan from my office," Sesshoumaru said evenly.

"Oh," muttered Inuyasha. "Fine, I'll pick up Koinu in a minute." And with that the electronic link to him was shut off.

"Koinu?" whispered Sesshoumaru in his usual monotone.

"That's my nickname. I don't like Nobara much," replied Koinu, smiling, causing her fangs to be displayed freely.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply he just watched as the door opened and his tanechigai appeared. 

"Come on, Koinu," Inuyasha said without even glancing at Sesshoumaru.

"Sayonara, Uncle Sesshoumaru!" shouted Koinu as she followed her ojousan.

Sesshoumaru just turned back to his work. _'She's innocent…like Rin,'_ he thought.

************************************************************************

Kagome watched as eight-year-old Shi's white tresses turned black and his golden eyes changed to dark ones. He smiled and peered at his still quarter inu-youkai oneesan. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha whose hair and eyes were also now dark. It was the night of the new moon so both Inuyasha and Shi were full ninjen. This was because even quart-youkai become ninjen, twice a month to be exact. This was due to their majority of ninjen blood. As for Koinu, her two nights included the night of the full moon and the first quarter moon. Shi's other night was the full moon so they both were ninjen on that night. Myouga had explained this to them when Koinu was first born.

Fourteen and decked in a pale blue kimono, Koinu said in a mock-bored sort of way, "Another night, another transformation."

"Yep," Shi agreed. His now dark hair was a bit longish at the time, reaching his shoulders in the back and his bangs were dense. As for his oneesan, her thick white hair was held back by two clips on each side of her head and reached the middle of her back. 

"Let's order in for dinner!" Shi continued, smirking as if nothing had just happened.

Koinu, Kagome, and Inuyasha laughed. "You've got a one track mind, bro," Koinu muttered. 

"I just like food, nee-chan," Shi said.

"You _love_ food," Koinu mumbled later as they ate dinner and Shi plopped mounds of food on his plate. 

************************************************************************

A/N: So, that's it for this story. I've already started the sequel, which is called, "Moonlit Encounter: A Tale of Dogs & Wolves."

A/N 2: That was like a little collection of stories, some of which I nearly died in shame because they were so stupid. There lead into the sequel's plot.

Shippou: There's a plot?

Choccy: *darkly* Yes, there's a plot.

A/N 3: Here are the multiple Japanese translations for this chapter:

Kyoukan=teacher/instructor/professor 

Kijo=demoness/witch/ogress/she-devil (A/N: ^_^ Yep, that's what Koinu's teacher's last name means. You'll find out more about her later.)

Kodomotachi=children

Okaasan=mother

Youjo=little girl

Mei=niece

Otousan=father 

Tanechigai=half-brother/half-sister

Ojousan=daughter Nee-chan=an informal version of 'big-sister' Nani=what 

As always, if I made a mistake please tell me.

A/N 4: Please review and tell me what you thought of this! ^____^ Kagome: Sayonara! 

Shippou: Bye!

Inuyasha: Feh.

Koinu: Bye-bye!

Shi:  *gurgle*

Kirara: Mew!

Choccy: Good-bye for now! ^_______-


End file.
